Natsu's Memory (Part One)
by Beautiful Mischief Madness123
Summary: This is a Fairy Tail love story. But only part one. I'll get to you guys tomorrow with the next piece XD! But for now... Enjoy ! :3 Rated M! Just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu's Memory: Part one :3 By yours truly~..

"I am not alone. I can hear them... everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... Everyone's feelings... they support me.. They are what give me the will to stand up and fight!"

The main Fire Dragon Slayer was up early in this fine morning twelve minutes before the sun rose up in glory. He sat on the wooden ledge of the window that he had open approximately six hours ago. The short pink locks of this fairy tail wizard were gently blown by the wind's graceful and fresh breeze alongside with the dragon skinned scarf which was always neatly wrapped around his neck. There the male sat, looking up to the sky. Thoughts ran through is mind. A small sigh escaped from his lips as he shifted seating positions so his backside is against the frame of the window. Already he can hear the morning bird's beautiful wake up call. Natsu's brows furrowed a bit. Disappointed at the fact that usually, at this time, he would want to have company. His onyx eyes trail from the sky to his own feet, which rested nicely against the ledge. One leg was stretched out meanwhile the other bends with the padding of the Dragon Slayer's foot faced down and had made contact with the cold wood surface. But that didn't bother him. Not a chance.

Natsu just raised his body heat, just enough to make the noticeably polished ledge to be somewhat contaminated with some of his sweat.

Natsu sighed as he rests his charming onyx eye. He shifted ever so slightly so the back of his head would safely meet the frame of the window. It was so peaceful... The dragon slayer listens to the soft songs of the morning bird and the soothing whistles of the breezy morning. Right there where he sat at, he swore to himself in his mind. Not only if he stays there in that position for a few moments a time that he will be able to sleep. He can finally get the stress that the night before had to share with him along with his fellow friend Lucy Heartfilla.

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes snap open that same time the moment his body sprang up and off the ledge of the window. Now standing at his feet.

In an instant, Natsu Dragoneel rushed out his guestroom that he rented for the night with a speedy pace which seems like a ninja in silence. There he goes. He sprints down the short hall of this house that was already familiar to him. The male stops at the door of a Celestial Spirit age of now the age of seventeen.

"Lucy..."

"Go away... Im not in the position to talk to you,"

There was a few moment of silence between the Dragon and the Mage. The Dragon Slayer's thoughts came into an agreement. So with a quick move, he placed his hand on the door knob. Eager to open the door to Lucy's room. He had to do this.

"Lucy.. I am coming in."

"No Natsu! Stay out of my room!"

From there, Natsu pushed the against the now turned knob as the door opened slowly. He took his time to look around the room to see if he can get even the slightest glimpse of his upset friend. He felt a thrust to his forehead which almost sends him backwards. He avoided this and sends himself forward making himself bang his head against the door.

"Oi! Lucy!" Natsu held his forehead as he squinted his eyes closed.

"Don't you mind as you walk into people's room!?" Lucy grabbed one of her plushies, which was a teddy bear and tossed it at him. "I told you not to walk into my room but you walk into my room anyway!"

He groaned in response. Rubbing his forehead as the plushie was rammed into his chest. "I-I... I just came to apologize about yesterday..."

"Well... THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU GO BREAK INTO MY ROOM UNINVITED!" Huffed the Mage as she grabbed another plushie and threw it at Natsu.

Natsu reacted quickly dodging the plushie as he did a barrel roll towards his Mage friend. "Oi! Lucy!"

"NATSU!" She continued to throw her toys at Natsu one by one.

Natsu shot up onto his feet and ran towards the Mage. But he kinda goofed off on making great footing as he fell forward onto the blonde herself. Lucy shouted in shock as she fell backwards onto her bed with Natsu. The Dragon Slayer had somewhat of a cushy landing. (If you know what i mean~ XD!) He looked up to the Mage. Lucy can feel her muzzle heat up. She looked away and began squirming from under him.

"N-Natsu!"

"L-Lucy..."


	2. Chapter 2

_"N-Natsu!"_

_"L-Lucy..."_

_(Natsu's Pov)_

_I can see it. That red stuff all over Lucy's face. Is it what i think it is?... _

I reach out slowly to touch her cheek. But as an instinct she suddenly jerked away. That redness was still growing on her face.

_Did it just get darker!?_

I stare at her now a bit interested in this situation.

_What if she had made a potion to make her face go all red? Is she going to turn all red like a chameleon? _

Thoughts continued to run through my head. I reached forwards again, this time feeling the redness.

_It is warm..._

My other hand claimed the opposite side of her cheek which more of the redness was spreading to. Now both my hands held her soft cheeks with a gentle cup of my hands. I don't think that Lucy is going to pull away anymore because she tensed down and lightly nuzzled into the palm's of my hands. I couldn't help but smile.

_That was the most cutest thing i have ever seen that Mage do..._ My smile grew into a closed eyed one. I dont know why i feel this way. _But when ever i am with Lucy... Happiness springs up from inside me. Now.. That happiness turned into an excitement that i am urging to go through. I just need her in my arms..._

From there... i move forward. I feel some warmth on my face but i didn't mind it. Slowly and cautiously, i press my now warm forehead against the Celestial Magician's. I received a giggle from under me. What could be better than to have her in my arms?

_(Lucy's Pov)_

_N-Natsu... H-His forehead is against mine?...Well.. Why should that matter?... He's being such a softy... I like this but i am afraid that this will go too far.. Trying to pull away from him won'__t just work. He might continue to be stubborn and hold me closer which i don't want to happen because I know I will turn into a blushing mess._

I tried very hard to put a pause on my blushing by trying to calm myself down at the moment. Also trying to stop my childish giggles. Which worked for a few seconds. But then i feel him nuzzle his forehead against mine. I let out another childish giggle and closed my eyes slowly, relaxing into his arms.

_But.. this is wrong... He's not suppose to be here in the bedroom... Especially because i was changing into my night gown which was half way on by the way! _

_Oh... i guess ill let this one just slide... Besides..._

_For a Dragneel.. Natsu is very gentle. _

_And very sweet..._

_(Natsu's Pov)_

_Lucy is giggling! Am i doing something right?! Well... Anyway.. She seems to like what i was doing. _

_So do i..._

_And i am going to keep it this way for a little while._

Because of the overwhelmness of Lucy's cuteness. I could not help but give her cheeks a small kiss. I can feel her face heat up in the action.

_Shes getting hot. _

I began to pull away from the Celestial Magician. Getting a good look at her face expression.

In my opinion.. Lucy seemed very red. As if she was either very nervous or that shes enjoying this. Her eyes are closed.

_How dare she hide her beauty away from me!?_

_Did i just say beauty? o/./o_


	3. Chapter 3

Did i just say beauty? o/./o

(Natsu's Pov)

I blushed at the thought as i continued to look at Lucy. Watching out if she does decide to open her eyes. Which i was really hoping to see. I wait for a few moments before i became impatient. I kissed her cheek for the second time. Attempting to get some of Lucy's attention. But then she stubbornly kept her beauties hidden. I just chuckled at her personality

She is going to really get it now..

But i can't blame her...

She's just like me when i'm stubborn..

"Im going to try something... Okay Luce?"

"N-Natsu.." I hear her say.

(Normal Pov)

Natsu and Lucy's lips were inches away from touching. At this point, Natsu could not help it. The dragon slayer pressed the tip of his nose against the mage's. Lucy can feel Natsu's face inch closer and closer to hers. Making her get excited. Making her nervous. Mixed feelings began to form. But all she can do is lay there and wait.

Natsu being cocky, lets out a warm breath right over her soft looking pink lips.

Lucy shivered out Natsu's name in the most softest voice. She was very stiff and was careful to not inch forward to meet the Dragoneel's lips.

"Lucy..." He whispered huskily as his lips made contact with hers.

Lucy didn't know what to do at this point. She continued to keep her eyes hidden away as this action was in. From there Natsu kept her in that soft, warm, and simple kiss. Stroking one side of her cheek with his thumb. Both Heartfilia and Dragneel relaxed into the kiss.

(Lucy's Pov)

His lips are so warm...

I loved the feeling of his lips against mine. The thought of having him leave the room was fading away. Now.. I just wanted Natsu with me in his arms forever. I feel him pull away. Making me give out a small whine, not willing to accept the face that the kiss ended so quickly. My eyes fluttered open. Brown meets onyx. A blush meets the grin of Natsu Dragneel.

(Natsu's Pov)

Did i just hear Lucy whine?

I look at the female blonde under me. I loved everything about her. Her pouts when she would face against my stubborness. Her soft skin whenever i touch it. Her eyes give off a soft shine brighter than the stars night sky. Everything about her was just so...

"Beautiful.."

"Natsu..."

Before i knew it i was kissing her all over again. But this time... She was kissing were led into a soft core make out.

I kissed her lower lip, beginning to nibble gently. I hear her small gasp as my tongue slid in and wrestled passionately with hers. Tempted, one of my hands began to make it's way from her cheek and into her hair blonde hair. Lucy had her blonde hair pulled into a simple pony tail which drove me mad.

"Damn..." I growled softly.

As we were kissing. Our tongues danced around each other, pulled apart, clashed again, and fought until one lost and became dominate. I win my prize. My hands found their way and fiddled with the hem of her night gown. Hiking it up half way her stomach as he finished off the kisses from her lips. He pulled off her lips. Now using the tip of his tongue and trailed it down her neck. I hear her gasp. Making me blushed softly. I can feel my body tighten from within my stomach. Knots were made with Lucy's dress by me.

Ughn~... She smells so amazing...

I cant even explain this delicious smell..

It just makes me want to eat her up~..


End file.
